


Featuring Marshall

by wutheringjane



Series: Youtuber AU [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), First Dates, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Jordie is a Star forever, M/M, Marshall is the main event, YouTube, YouTuber Tyler, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutheringjane/pseuds/wutheringjane
Summary: Tyler’s latest video was called “GUESS WHO’S GOING TO DALLAS?”





	Featuring Marshall

Jordie had sent him a Youtube link.

 

This was fairly normal. Ever since Jordie moved in with Jessica several months ago, he had made an effort to text Jamie more, especially on rest days. And Jamie appreciated it, he really did. He always made an effort to read the dumb listicles and watch the vine compilations Jordie sent.

 

Jamie paused his Call of Duty game and clicked on the link. The video that came up was titled “Why I love the Dallas Stars ft. MARSHALL,” and was paused on a picture of Jamie and Radulov mid celly. Jamie wasn’t sure why Jordie had sent it. Ever since Jamie had been made captain, he did his best to avoid Googling his name or the Stars. He was proud of the job he was doing leading the team, and he didn’t want too much online negativity to mess that up.

 

But this was from Jordie. It had to be harmless. Jamie clicked play. And immediately dropped his phone.

 

Okay, _fuck_ that.

 

**

 

**_Did you watch the video??_ **

**_Chubbs?_ **

****

**_Aww buddy_ **

Jamie ignored the first few vibrations of his phone, staring determinedly at the television screen and smashing the PS4 controller with his thumbs. Fucking Jordie.

 

Around ten minutes later, his phone rang. Jamie paused the game and picked up.

 

“Chubbs.”

 

“Jordie.” Jamie got up from the couch, stretching his back until his joints popped. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He thought he had enough fixings for a couple of sandwiches.

 

“I know you don’t like to look at stuff about the team, but trust me, you’re going to want to watch this video.”

 

“Why?” Jamie tapped the phone on to speaker and set it on the counter. He grabbed the bread from the breadbasket and dug through the fridge, pulling out mayo, turkey, lettuce, and tomatoes.

 

“Because this guy is like, the most your type I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Jamie paused. He had only come out to the team after last season’s playoff run, but Jordie had taken that as the go ahead to fulfill his decades-long dream of matchmaking Jamie with every gay or bisexual friend of a friend he could find. Jamie had gone on a few dates, but none had made it to a second. Jamie frowned, spreading mayo onto the bread. He was hopeless at dating. He was just too shy for it.

 

“And Chubbs? He’s like, seriously fucking into you.”

 

“Oh fuck off, Jordie.”

 

“No – seriously. Just watch the video, it’ll be good for your ego.”

 

“Since when do you give a shit about my ego?” Jamie slapped the sandwich together aggressively.

 

“Since you started skipping out on team parties so you can mope around your apartment.”

 

Jamie stayed quiet. As captain, he tried to spend plenty of time socializing with the team. But the guys were getting older, and over the last few years, drunken nights at clubs had turned into lunches with wives and girlfriends in tow or play date arrangements. Jamie didn’t begrudge his team members’ domestic bliss – at 25, he was ready to have someone he could bring on a double date. But as one of the only single guys left on the team, sometimes Jamie just didn’t have the energy to watch a bunch of happy couples smile at each other for hours.

 

Jordie knew all that. Jamie just didn’t want to talk about it right now.

 

“Maybe I like being alone.” He thought back to that Minimalism documentary he had tried on Netflix. “You know, practicing mindfulness, getting in touch with myself.”

 

Jordie snorted over the phone. “Fucking getting in touch with yourself? Alright, Chubbs, I see what you’re saying –“

 

Jamie’s mouth was full of sandwich, but he still cut him off.

 

“I’ll watch the fucking video, alright? Now go spend time with your girlfriend before she comes to her senses.”

 

Jordie just laughed. “Alright, baby bro. See you at practice.”

 

Jamie finished his sandwiches and put the rest of the groceries back in the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and settled back into his spot in the corner of the couch, propping his feet up on the ottoman. He grabbed his phone and reopened the link.

 

Fuck it.

 

Jamie pressed play.

 

Like before, the video opened on the hottest guy Jamie had ever seen. Jamie made himself keep watching. The guy had two full tattoo sleeves on his arms and the most insane abs Jamie had ever seen. And Jamie had seen some abs. He was a fucking professional athlete. But he had still never seen abs like _that_. Who recorded Youtube videos without a shirt on, anyways?

 

The guy waved at the camera. “Hi guys, Tyler here from sunny Miami! And a special hello to my beloved viewers from back home in Toronto, who are no doubt dying slow deaths from frostbite and constant darkness.”

 

He was Canadian. Jamie took a deep breath.

 

“I’ve been getting requests to do a video on the Dallas Stars for awhile.” Tyler grinned. “Apparently I –“ he held up some air quotes – “ ‘Can’t shut up about them and might as well do a whole video about why I love them because we all know I want to’ – that’s from my sister, thanks, Candace.”

 

Tyler grinned at the camera. Dear god, he had dimples.

 

“So I’m going to talk for a few minutes about why I really truly, on my Canadian honor, love Dallas Stars _hockey_ , mostly because I know Sid will stop talking to me if I don’t. And then we’re going to talk about Jamie motherfucking Benn!”

 

Jamie’s blush went from zero to sixty in about three seconds.

 

Sure enough, Tyler spent a few minutes talking about the way that Dallas had modified their style of play to be faster and more offensive, highlighting Radulov’s goal scoring and Jamie’s Art Ross win the season before last. He covered their playoff runs, which had gone deeper over the last three seasons. He talked about their underdog appeal.

 

Jamie was reluctantly impressed. It might just be because he was from Toronto, but Tyler clearly knew his stuff. It wasn’t until Tyler started rhapsodizing about how much he would love to center a line with Jamie and Rads on his wings that Jamie realized Tyler must have played. For, like, a while.

 

That was pretty hot.

 

“And now,” Tyler continued on screen, sweeping his arms wide. “For the main event. Anyone who watches my channel knows that I have a deep, abiding, spiritual and sexual love for one Jamie Randolph Benn.”

 

He knows my middle name, thought Jamie hysterically.

 

“Born on July 18, 1989 in the wilds of British Columbia, Jamie Benn won gold at World Juniors. He has an Olympic Gold Medal, an Art Ross, and is the young but deeply responsible Captain of the Dallas Stars. And, my dear viewers –“ Tyler placed his hand over his chest with a grave expression – “my dog loves him.”

 

Wait, what?

 

“Seriously.” Tyler continued to talk, taking out his phone. “Watch this.” Tyler opened a clip of Jamie talking to the press, turned the volume up on his phone, and pressed play.

 

Jamie winced, but didn’t have much time to second-guess his stock media responses before joyful barking filled his speakers. A chocolate brown lab came skidding into the room, tail wagging.

 

“One day,” Tyler said, “I was watching hockey, as one does, admiring the tall and masculine physique of my favorite team’s captain as he was interviewed by the press. And the moment his voice came on the TV, Marshall here came running into the room, and tried to find him.”

 

Tyler pet the dog – Marshall – who was nosing at his phone as the on-screen Jamie continued to talk about hard work and diligence.

 

“I thought it was a one time thing. Maybe Marshall and I were spending too much time together and we are psychically connected, you know?” Tyler tapped his fingers against his forehead, grinning widely.

 

“But it happens every. Damn. Time. This fine man comes on TV. And while I certainly have long wanted Jamie Benn to slam me into a wall – I mean, _mom_ , because I know you’re watching this, I would like to _romantically swoon into his arms_ – I now know that we are meant to be. Because my dog is in love with him. And Marshall knows best.”

 

Tyler scratched behind Marshall’s ear, and the dog whuffed in joy, plopping down on top of Tyler’s feet.

 

“And that, my friends is why I love Jamie Benn.”

 

 

**

 

Jamie watched every one of Tyler’s videos. It felt like the height of narcissism, at first, but most of the videos didn’t have much to do with Jamie. Tyler talked about his life at the University of Miami, his beer league hockey team, his infinite number of friends and his opinions on the best salsa clubs in the city.

 

Apparently Tyler knew how to salsa. He had taken lessons. Jamie had tried to burn the video Tyler did on that from his memory.

Tyler even had a whole series called “Canadian Summer” which basically featured him fishing and camping in tiny shorts and left Jamie squirming. Jamie had a thing for the outdoors, okay?

 

He had just gotten home from a hard practice, full of enough suicides that his quads were screaming. He pulled some pasta and chicken out of the fridge, heated it in the microwave while he blended a protein shake. He brought everything over to the couch, setting the food on the side table and pulling his laptop over. He mixed the pasta and the chicken, loaded Tyler’s channel on his laptop, and froze, fork hovering somewhere between the bowl and his mouth.

 

Tyler’s latest video was called “GUESS WHO’S GOING TO DALLAS?”

 

Jamie clicked on the thumbnail, his stomach full of butterflies. On screen, Tyler paced back and forth in front of his computer, Marshall happy-dancing by wriggling next to him.

 

“Okay, everybody, hi, it’s Tyler, if you don’t know who I am maybe this isn’t the video to watch, I’m 22, from Canada, dog-dad, Aquarius, and I’m GOING TO SEE THE DALLAS STARS PLAY THE TORONTO MAPLE LEAFS IN TWO WEEKS.” Tyler stretched his tattooed arms above his head, taking a deep breath and dimpling at the camera.

 

“My mom and sisters – who are, truly, the best family members a man could want – got me an absolutely insane birthday present this year. I have a ticket to see the Stars play the Leafs at home in Dallas. Now, that’s pretty exciting on its own – but just wait until I show you where my seat is.”

 

Tyler pulled up his phone, jabbing at it. He turned it to the face the camera, displaying a seating map of the American Airlines Center. There was a little blue dot over one of the seating spaces, right up against the glass, close to the Stars’ bench.

 

“I am going to be _up against the glass_. Basically, like being on the ice. Basically, like playing with the Stars. Basically, inches from Jamie Benn.”

 

Marshall whined at Tyler. Tyler grinned at the camera.

 

“That’s right, my dog knows his name now.” He scratched his beard. “Just kidding, I’ve got to let him out. You’ve had a lot of excitement today, huh, buddy?” Tyler bent down to scratch behind Marshall’s ear, and Jamie felt a familiar melting sensation in his chest. Tyler was just so sweet with his dog.

 

“Sorry for the short video today, guys, I’m just really overwhelmed right now. But stay tuned, I’ve got a video where I try kite surfing coming up next week – I fall a lot – and then the week after that will be TYLER TAKES DALLAS.” Tyler winked heavily at the camera. “Later, babies.”

 

The video ended, and Jamie set down his phone heavily. In two weeks Tyler would be here. Jamie didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

**

 

It turns out, Jamie didn’t have much of a chance to figure out a plan. The next day after practice, Jordie and Jason cornered Jamie in his stall.

 

“Chubbs.”

 

“Little Benn.”

 

“Hey guys,” Jamie said warily, looking up as he peeled the tape off of his socks.

 

“We have become aware of a situation –“

 

“ _Abreast_ of a situation – “

 

“That one Tyler,”

 

“Tyler from _Youtube_ ,”

 

“Will be in Dallas for the Leafs game.”

 

“You guys still watch his channel?” Jamie exclaimed, before he could stop himself. Jordie and Jason both grinned widely. Jamie immediately regretted everything leading to this moment.

 

“Now that we know for sure that you do -“ started Jason, looking seconds from an evil villain laugh.

 

Jordie interrupted, his hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

 

“Look, Chubbs. We’re not trying to interfere.”

 

Jamie snorted.

 

“No, really. We just want to make sure you have a plan.”

 

“Have a plan?” Jamie tilted his head.

 

“Yeah, like. If you know how you’re going to find him and ask him out.”

 

“Why do I have to ask him out?” Jamie asked, a little petulantly.

 

“Um,” said Jordie, rolling his eyes, “because he loves you, and he’s completely your type, and he knows hockey and loves his dog and is lighthearted and silly and the _yin_ to your _yang_ – “

 

“Oh my god Jordie, please stop, how the fuck did you _get like this_ ,” Jamie said, covering his eyes in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks.

 

Both Jason and Jordie started to back away.

 

“Just think about it, JaBenn,” said Jason, placating. “We just want you to be happy.”

 

 

**

 

 

Jamie thought about it, and it came down to this: he knew he would regret it if he did nothing. But he wasn’t sure how to contact Tyler. Anything he did on Youtube, he felt, would be starting off on the wrong foot. He knew where Tyler was sitting, but he wasn’t willing to send anyone to find him – just the thought made Jamie cringe. But he knew where Tyler would be sitting...all of the sudden, Jamie knew what he was going to do.

 

 

**

 

When Jamie stepped out onto the ice the night of the Maple Leafs game, his heart was racing and his stomach was churning unpleasantly. He hadn’t been this nervous for a game since the Stars’ last playoff run.

 

He took a few laps of the rink, pointedly ignoring the seating up against the glass and next to the Stars’ bench where he knew Tyler was seating. The puck he carried in his glove felt weighted down. Soon, Jamie would need to join some drills, and talk to his time. He would have to do it now.

 

Slowly, Jamie skated over to the area Tyler had said he would be sitting in. He scanned the front row behind the glass nervously. He couldn’t see Tyler.

 

Oh god, what if he had gotten it wrong? Maybe Tyler was in a different section. Maybe Jamie wouldn’t recognize him – it wasn’t like they had ever met in real life.

 

And then, suddenly, there he was. Tyler was sitting alone. His Stars jersey had a C on it – he was wearing Jamie’s jersey, Jamie thought smugly – and he face was lit up with a grin. He was holding his phone up and filming the warm ups.

 

Slowly, Jamie skated closer, forcing himself to gaze evenly at Tyler’s face until they made eye contact.

 

Tyler quickly looked away, then looked back.

 

Jamie smiled tentatively.

 

Tyler smiled back, his face stuck somewhere between ecstatic and completely confused. He gave a little wave, immediately looking horrified with himself.

 

Jamie huffed a laugh. He skated up to the boards, took a deep breath, and tossed the puck he was clutching over the glass. Tyler caught it – he had fast reflexes, Jamie thought – and before he could look at the puck, Jamie quickly skated away.

 

Shit. Maybe he should have clarified how he knew who Tyler was? Except there hadn’t been much space to write – Jamie had barely been able to fit his phone number and the words “for Marshall” on the tape he had wrapped around the puck. Maybe Tyler would think he was obnoxious.

 

Jamie shook his head, skating over towards his team. He had to stop thinking about this. He wanted to do well in front of Tyler tonight. And with that thought, Jamie’s mind clicked over until all he could focus on was the game.

 

 

**

 

 

They won 3-1. Jamie had a goal, an assist, and first star of the game.

 

Not bad, he reflected, walking down the tunnel with the team. They wrapped up in the locker room, and Jamie took a quick shower before putting his suit back on. He refused to check his phone until he was in the car, but as soon as he got there he fumbled to grab it. It fell between the seats. Jamie dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel.

 

After thirty undignified seconds, Jamie finally wrestled the phone out, and – there. Texts from an unknown number. There were several. The first was a picture of Marshall, sitting outside, head tilted at the camera.

 

The second just read, **_is this rly Jamie Benn?_**

 

**_Great game tonight man_** , read the final text, ending with a star emoji and a thumbs up.

 

Jamie’s stomach was full of butterflies. Before he lost his nerve, he quickly typed out a response.

****

**_Yes it is. Thank you. Glad you got to come._ **

 

Before Jamie could start the car, Tyler texted back.

**_How do I know you’re telling the truth???_ **

****

**_Um, bc I tossed you a puck with my number on it?_ **

****

**_Pics or I don’t believe you!!_ **

 

Tyler had included about ten of those emojis of the monkey hiding its face. It worked for him, Jamie grudgingly admitted to himself. He snapped a quick selfie – blurry, and barely lit by the interior of his car – and sent it to Tyler.

 

No response.

 

Jamie jiggled his leg, checking texts and Instagram and finally Twitter before he turned the car on. Time to go home.

 

His phone dinged.

 

Jamie lunged for it.

 

**_You free tonight?_ **

 

 

**

 

Jamie walked into the bar, scanning the darkly lit room for Tyler. He didn’t normally choose such upscale places, but he had wanted to meet Tyler somewhere that didn’t run the risk of fans asking for autographs or loud music making conversation awkward.

 

He couldn’t see Tyler anywhere. Jamie felt like he was going to throw up.

 

A tall guy was leaning over the bar, chatting with the bartender. Jamie was certain it was Tyler. The bartender was smiling back. Jamie felt like an idiot. What was he doing here, trying to date a fan who was about ten times hotter and more charming than Jamie? In about thirty seconds flat Tyler would realize that Jamie was a loser, dump his hero worship and hightail it out of there. Jamie briefly entertained the idea of leaving. But that would be rude, and cowardly, and Jamie made a point of being brave. He walked up to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, Tyler, sorry I’m –“

 

Tyler spun around and promptly poured his drink over Jamie’s game day suit.

 

“Oh my god – Jamie, hi, I’m so sorry, oh my god – “

 

“It’s fine, really it’s fine – “ Jamie accepted the napkins the bartender – who was clearly trying not to laugh – was offering. Tyler, on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry. A red flush was creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

 

“I’m really sorry – I can’t believe I did that – I’m not drunk or anything, please don’t think I’m drunk –“ Tyler grabbed some napkins and started ineffectively dabbing at Jamie’s suit.

 

“Tyler, really, I promise it’s fine. I needed to send this to the dry cleaners’ anyways.”

 

Tyler still looked miserable. “Maybe I should just go – “

 

Jamie panicked. That was the only explanation for whatever happened next.

 

Tyler stared at him incredulously, his white t-shirt covered in beer.

 

“You just threw a strangers’ beer on me!”

 

The man behind Jamie at the bar stood up from his stool, his face stormy. “Did you just grab my fucking beer and pour it out, man?”

 

Jamie looked at Tyler, helpless. Tyler looked at Jamie. And then they were laughing so hard they both doubled over.

 

“I’m s-s-sorry, man, I’ll buy you another,” Jamie wheezed, slapping some cash on the bar. Tyler put his arm around Jamie’s shoulders.

 

“I got it,” he said, managing to pull some cash out of his wallet while giggling maniacally.

 

The bartender pulled out another beer, sliding it across the counter.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.”

 

“What?!” Tyler exclaimed, his arm tightening around Jamie’s shoulders. Tears were streaming down Jamie’s face.

 

“We’ve never – even spoke – and we just – got kicked out of a cocktail bar –“ he choked out, still laughing.

 

Tyler looked at him, a huge grin spreading over his face and dimpling his cheeks. And they were cracking up again as they walked out of the bar, both of them reeking of beer.

 

“I can’t believe you threw a beer on me,” Tyler said, shaking his head.

 

“You knocked yours over onto me!” Jamie defended.

 

“Well forgive me for being a teensy bit nervous meeting a man who has apparently watched every video in which I rant about how horned up I am for him.”

 

Jamie turned bright red. “I didn’t just watch the hockey ones! I watched the camping ones too!”

 

Tyler laughed. “For real, though, how did you find them?”

 

“My brother sent me a link to one of them because he knew you were my type. And then I kind of just...didn’t stop watching,” Jamie admitted.

 

Tyler smiled at him and slipped his hand into Jamie’s. Jamie swallowed and laced their beer-sticky fingers together as they walked out of the bar. This was going to be a good first date.

 

 

**

 

Jamie got home from practice with some Thai takeout. He hurriedly sorted it onto a plate and carried it over to the couch. He and Tyler had been texting and Facetiming nonstop over the past month, and Tyler had texted him that morning that he was going to upload his video review of the Dallas trip. Jamie clicked to Tyler’s page, now first on his bookmarks tab.

 

Sure enough, there was a new video, just titled “DallA$$!!!” Jamie grinned helplessly. Tyler was such a dork. He clicked on the video, and Tyler’s face filled his screen.

 

“Hey guys, I know it’s been over a month since I went to Dallas, but a bunch of you have been bugging me to talk about my trip. So, I thought I’d finally give the people what they wanted.” Tyler winked at the camera. Jamie pulled out his phone and opened their texts.

 

**_You’re really cute._ **

Tyler immediately replied with a string of hearts and heart eye emojis. Jamie was such a goner for him.

 

On screen, Tyler was talking about how great the game had been.

 

“My favorite team, in top form! And my boy the first star of the night!”

 

Jamie grinned. He felt like doing a little dance and yelling, “that’s me! I’m his boy!”

 

Tyler kept talking about how much he loved the city of Dallas. Jamie snorted. Tyler must have done a great job Googling Dallas – they hadn’t exactly left Jamie’s house for the entire weekend.

 

“To conclude this Trip Advisor review that I know none of you wanted,” said Tyler on screen, “I’ve been talking to some of my boys and we’re feeling a little over Florida. It’s been a great four years, but we’ve kind of conquered Miami, you know? So this is my official announcement: after graduation in a couple of months, the harem is moving to Dallas! I’m gonna get another dog! Stars games every night!” Tyler whooped, spinning around in his desk chair.

 

Jamie fumbled his laptop to the side and jumped up, grabbing his phone and stabbing at Tyler’s contact until the call went through.

 

“You’re moving to Dallas?!” He blurted, his heart racing.

 

“Yep.” Tyler paused. “I really do like it, and a bunch of my friends want to come, and I’d get to be closer to you. Not that I want to seem creepy. Um. I don’t have to? But also I’m not just doing it for you? But I’m definitely partially doing it for you. Unless you’d rather I don’t. Then I’m not. Um.”

 

Jamie cut him off. “I’d love for you to live here, Ty.”

 

“Oh, okay. Um. Good.” Jamie swore he could hear Tyler grinning.

 

“I’ll get you some season tickets.”

 

Tyler whooped. Jamie laughed. They talked for a few more minutes before Tyler had to leave for class.

 

Jamie hung up the phone and walked out onto his porch. He had a really big house. Extra bedrooms, for Tyler’s friends, if Tyler wanted that. Or for his sisters to visit.

 

Jamie smiled to himself and sent a quick text to Jordie.

 

**_Thanks for the link, man._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments beyond welcome <3 
> 
> Un-betaed; if anyone would ever want to beta for me I would really appreciate it, and would be happy to beta in return! I'm new to this whole thing!


End file.
